Amnesia From Alzheimer
by Yuuna Kuran
Summary: Kyouya and Nathalee are living happily with their twin daughters when a single event of forgetfulness leads to something much worse—Alzheimer's disease which starts the slow deterioration of their family.
1. Finding Out

A/N: This is a new crossover story that I've written. I'm really sorry guys that my other stories are very much delayed but I'm sure that you guys will like this story. Please enjoy reading and don't forget to review. Thanks a lot guys. I don't own OHSHC and Code Geass. Btw, in this story Kyouya and Nathalee are married with twin girls for daughters.

**Chapter 1: Finding Out**

Six months after their anniversary, Kyouya noticed that his wife was being agitated.

"What's wrong Nathalee?" He asked.

"It's nothing big. I just can't seem to remember where I placed my car keys." She said with a sheepish smile.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at that.

'She always places her keys near the telephone.' He thought as he went to pick up her keys.

"Its right here Nathalee." He said showing her the keys.

"Oh, you found them. Thank you Kyouya." She said getting her keys.

"You always place them here. Did you forget?" He questioned.

"Not really. Anyway, you'll be late for work if you stay here longer. Don't worry too much Kyouya. Okay?" Nathalee asked.

He just nodded, kissed her cheek, and left for work.

He was thinking about what happened while driving to work.

"That was unusual of her." He whispered.

Before entering the hospital, he sighed deeply then proceeded to go into his office.

"Good morning Ootori-sama. Vi Britannia-sama is waiting in your office." His secretary notified.

"Thank you Fukuda-san." Kyouya acknowledged.

"You're welcome sir." She said with a nod.

When he entered his office, he was surprised to see a very serious Lelouch sitting on the couch.

"So what brings you here Lelouch? It's not like you to visit me at work." Kyouya started while walking towards his desk.

"It's not as if I wanted to be here in the first place." Lelouch retorted.

"Then what is it?" Kyouya asked seriously.

"It's about Nathalee. I think you should schedule a check up for her this weekend." His brother-in-law told him.

"For what reason? From what I know, she's perfectly fine." Kyouya pointed out.

"Something is wrong with her Kyouya. It's unusual for her to forget things and what's more unusual is that it happens frequently. She's not like that." Lelouch explained.

Kyouya was quiet for a while.

'So today wasn't the first time.' He thought.

"Since when did this start happening?" He inquired.

"A week before your anniversary." Lelouch said hesitantly.

"I see." Kyouya said quietly.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted to make sure that it only happened once but I guess I was wrong since it happened frequently." Lelouch said in a low voice.

"Then why did you tell me just now? If it had been occurring more than once you should have told me earlier that way we could have prevented it from happening again." Kyouya blurted out.

"I know that! It's just that Nathalee requested that I don't tell you. I can't keep quiet any longer so I told you." The younger man admitted.

"What's done is done. If that is all, you may leave now." Kyouya said coldly.

Lelouch stood up, bowed, and left without another word.

The moment he stepped out of the room, Kyouya removed his glasses and started massaging his temples.

'I hope that it's not something bad.' He pondered just as a knock was heard.

"Come in." He said tiredly.

"Why the long face Kyouya?" His wife inquired making him look at her.

"Nathalee. What are you doing here?"He asked in a surprised tone.

"What? Is it wrong to visit my husband once in a while?" She asked amusement evident in her voice.

"No." He replied simply.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I wasn't expecting you to be here." He reasoned.

"I see. Anyway, why was my brother here?" Nathalee inquired.

"He came to consult me about something." He readily answered.

"Is that so?" She asked raising her eyebrow then continued, "Is that all he came here for?"

"Yes." Was the short reply.

She nodded before turning to leave.

When she was near the door, she stopped.

"Please come home early." She said before opening the door and leaving his office completely.

He was home by eight and he was expecting dinner by eight thirty.

"Good evening Ootori-sama. Madame and the children are already waiting for you in the dining hall." A servant informed him.

"Thank you Sawada-san." Kyouya said with a nod.

He went straight to the dining hall where his twins welcomed him with hugs and kisses.

"Welcome home Daddy!" Aya and Saya greeted.

Kyouya smiled at them before asking, "How have my daughters been today?"

"We were very good Daddy." Aya started.

"We were well behaved as well." Saya added.

"And we even got a perfect score in our quiz Daddy." They both ended.

"Now that's my girls." Kyouya said proudly.

"Now, now, girls. Let your Daddy take his seat so we can proceed with dinner." Nathalee told them.

"Yes Mommy." Both twins said with a smile.

"Did you cook dinner Nathalee?" He inquired looking at the food then looking at her.

"I did. The girls even helped me." She answered.

"I see." He said then took a bite out of his steak.

"So how is it?" His wife queried.

"Hmm...it's delicious." He said smiling.

"Really Daddy?" Aya asked.

"It's delicious?" Saya finished.

"Yes it is. Especially the most important people in my life cooked it." He told them.

"Thank you Daddy!" The twins exclaimed then continued eating.

Nathalee and Kyouya just smiled at each other before continuing with their meal.

"What is this check up for Kyouya?" Nathalee asked on their way to the hospital.

"No particular reason. I only want to make sure that you are in perfect health." Her husband told her.

"Okay. If you say so." She relented.

When they arrived, they were ushered into a private holding room to wait for the doctor.

They didn't wait long for the doctor arrived as soon as they sat down.

"Good morning Doctor Yoshida." Kyouya greeted.

"Good morning Kyouya-sama, Nathalee-sama." The doctor acknowledged.

"Please make sure that nothing will be overlooked Doctor." Kyouya instructed.

"Of course Kyouya-sama. She will be examined from head to toe and all details and findings will be duly recorded." The doctor assured.

"Very well then." Kyouya nodded.

"Please follow me Nathalee-sama." Doctor Yoshida guided.

After an hour Nathalee walked out of the examination room and went to sit beside her husband.

"How do you feel?" Kyouya inquired.

"I'm fine but the whole process was tiring. You have to go here then go there. It's an endless repetition of things." She exasperated.

He chuckled a bit before saying, "That's normal. Don't worry you don't have to undergo anymore examinations for a while."

"That's good to hear." His wife sighed.

They were sitting peaceful waiting for the results when the nurse called their attention.

"Ootori-sama, Doctor Yoshida needs to talk with you about the results." A nurse informed him.

"I'll be there." Kyouya answered.

He stood up but his wife's hand stopped him.

"Tell me what the doctor said, okay?" Nathalee requested.

"Nathalee, the doctor wants to see me." He told her.

"I'm not letting you go until you promise to tell me." She insisted.

He looked at her before promising.

Nathalee smiled at him before freeing his hand.

He was trying not to think of negative things while walking towards Doctor Yoshida's office but he can't help but look back at his wife's smiling face encouraging him to go and hear the results.

He wondered whether he'll be able to see her smile after hearing the results.

"Ootori-sama, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. Your wife has been diagnosed with Alzheimer's." The doctor said gravely.

"Pardon?" Kyouya said not believing the news.

"I'm really sorry Ootori-sama but that's the result of the examination. Your wife has Alzheimer's Disease." Doctor Yoshida repeated.

"Tell me you're lying. Tell me it's not true. Tell me Doctor. Tell me!" Kyouya demanded grabbing the doctor by the collar.

"I'm really sorry sir. We can't do anything about it." He said sincerely.

Kyouya let him go and the doctor left without another word.

He slumped on the floor and was desperately trying not to cry but he still failed when tears fell from his onyx eyes.

A/N: So what do you think of this story? Is it okay? Is it bad? Please tell me. Don't forget to review. Comments are always welcome. Thanks.


	2. Telling Her

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 2: Telling Her**

It has been thirty minutes since Kyouya left.

Another thirty minutes has passed after she saw the doctor leave the room but there was still no sign of her husband.

She decided that she won't wait anymore and so she went straight to the doctor's room.

The moment she entered the room she saw Kyouya slumped on the floor crying.

He was so absorbed in his tears that he didn't even reacted to Nathalee's calls.

"Kyouya! Snap out of it! Kyouya!" she screamed while shaking him but there was still no response from him.

It was when she slapped him that he regained his senses.

"What's wrong with you Kyouya? I've been waiting for an hour but you didn't return only to find out that you are crying like a lost child!" She exclaimed.

"Would you still be screaming at me and scolding me if you knew the reason? Would you still be happy and smiling as if nothing happened? As if nothing is wrong?" He questioned.

"What are you talking about Kyouya?" She asked dreading what he would say.

"You really want to know? Then I'll tell you. You have Alzheimer's Disease." He blurted out.

There was a long silence.

He was waiting for her reaction but nothing came.

All he heard was the door closing indicating that she left.

When he realized his mistake, he quickly went home.

When he arrived home, he went directly to their room.

There he found her sitting in front of the mirror crying.

He was about to say something but she interrupted him.

"Don't Kyouya. Just don't." She said in a small voice.

In hearing this, he immediately went to her side and hugged her all the while whispering soothing words in her ear.

She fell asleep in his arms with tears still clinging to her eyelashes.

He carried her to their bed and wiped off her tears.

He didn't leave her even when it was time for lunch.

"Daddy won't you and Mommy eat lunch with us?" Saya inquired entering the room after knocking twice.

"Is Mommy sick?" Aya asked concern lacing her voice.

"Mommy's fine. She just needs to rest." Their Daddy told them.

"Okay Daddy." They said in unison before leaving the room.

"Nathalee." He said in a whisper while stroking her hair.

The past few days went by quickly.

Nathalee has kept to herself from the moment she heard the news until recently.

She doesn't talk to anyone even him and the twins.

The twins are getting worried and they want to ask her but they don't want to risk being scolded at.

"Daddy did you and Mommy…" Aya began.

"Had a fight with each other?" Saya finished.

They had expectant faces and all Kyouya could do was to give them a plausible explanation.

"We didn't have a fight so don't worry about it, okay? Just let your Mommy be and she'll be back to normal." He assured them though deep inside he knew that she wouldn't be back to normal.

Both twins sighed in relief when they heard that.

"We thought that something bad happened." They said in sync.

"I'm living right now but someday I'll forget how to live. I'll forget how to breathe, how to feel, how to smile, how to love, how to laugh. I'll forget about everything Kyouya. I'll even forget about you and our daughters. I'm only living because I _have_ to." Nathalee enunciated.

"Even if that's the case, you should still continue living because you _need_ to." Her husband countered.

"Kyouya do I have to keep on living if I know that there's no reason to live for anymore? I'm living right now because of obligation and not because I want to." She argued.

"What about us? Aren't we reasons enough for you to live? Nathalee please don't lose hope. We'll find a way to hamper this disease." He pleaded.

She laughed at that.

"There is no cure for this disease and now you're telling me that you'll slow down its degenerative process? How is that even possible for a doctor who can't prevent his own wife from falling victim into such a disease?" She said bitterly.

The moment those words left her mouth he became silent.

She was right and he feels guilty for not being able to do anything about it.

'What kind of a doctor am I? Not even able to impede such a thing from happening. I'm pathetic. I'm useless. What good can being a doctor be if I can't even save my wife from such diseases?' He thought remorsefully.

A/N: I know that this chapter's kind of short and dramatic but I hope that it was able to give you guys a picture of what I wanted you to see. Please, please, don't forget to review. Thanks. =3


	3. Forgetting Him

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 3: Forgetting Him**

Months have passed and Nathalee's condition worsens by each passing day.

"You do know that she has the tendency to forget who you are." Lelouch pointed out just as Nathalee entered the room.

"Uhmm…excuse me but do you know where I am?" She asked innocently.

"Sis you're in your living room." Her brother answered casually.

"Oh, I see. Thank you Lelouch." She said with a smile.

"Nathalee it's time for you to sleep. It's late already and you need to rest." Kyouya told her gently.

She looked at him and asked, "Who are you? Do I know you?"

Time seemed to stop at that moment for Kyouya.

The thing that he feared the most just happened in a split second and he was powerless to stop it and with a pained expression he faked a smile, which went unnoticed by his wife, and said, "I'm Kyouya. We've met before but you don't seem to recall."

"I'm sorry if that's the case. Well, goodnight then." She bid them.

Lelouch watched the whole scene remorsefully.

"How can you endure loving a person who can't even remember you?" He asked carefully.

"Even though her mind forgot about me, her heart will remember. It cannot forget what it once loved." Kyouya replied quietly.

"I see. Anyway, don't you think that it's time for you to send the twins over at my parents' place? I don't want them to experience this. It would be too much for them to bear." Lelouch offered.

Kyouya just nodded seeing no other choice but to concede.

After a week of painful encounters with his wife he finally called his in-laws to take the twins with them.

"Daddy, why are you sending us over to our grandparents' place?" Aya began.

"Is it because you don't want us to be here anymore?" Saya finished.

"It's not that darlings. It's just that your Mommy and I need to talk about a lot of things." Kyouya told them.

"Kyouya is something wrong with your relationship with my daughter?" Charles inquired bluntly when they arrived.

"It's not like that. I suggest that we take a seat first before I explain everything." His son-in-law told him.

Charles just nodded before taking his seat and looking at Kyouya expectantly.

"Nathalee has Alzheimer's Disease." Kyouya said in a low voice.

"What do you mean Kyouya?" Charles inquired not believing what he heard.

"It is as I said. She has Alzheimer's. I had her checked before and that's the doctor's findings." He told them.

"That's not possible! My daughter can't have Alzheimer's. She just can't." Marianne exclaimed with tears in her amethyst eyes.

Charles went to her and hugged her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Is this true Lelouch?" Charles questioned his son.

"I'm afraid it is Father." He replied sadly.

"I see. May we see her Kyouya?" His father-in-law asked.

Kyouya just nodded before standing up and leading them to their room.

When they opened the door they saw Nathalee sleeping.

After a few minutes, they left the room.

"I'm sorry Kyouya." Charles said sincerely.

Kyouya kept quiet and Charles saw the pain that his son-in-law was going through.

"Marianne and I would take care of the twins. You don't have to worry about anything." Charles assured him when they were back to the living room.

"I know you would." Kyouya said.

"Daddy is that why Mommy is like that?" Aya inquired after being quiet.

"Is that why she wouldn't talk to us?" Saya asked after looking at her twin.

Kyouya wasn't able to speak so he just nodded at them.

The twins were sad and they didn't want to cry but they can't stop their tears from falling.

Kyouya hugged them and comforted them by telling that their mother wouldn't be able to forget about them.

They smiled weakly at their father before agreeing to go with their grandparents.

"Are you really sure Daddy that you don't want us to help take care of Mommy?" His oldest daughter asked him.

"Wouldn't you be having a hard time without us Daddy?" Saya added to her sister's question.

"I don't want you to go through the same thing that I'm experiencing right now. That would be too much for you two." He told them.

"If you say so Daddy." They said in sync.

Kyouya nodded at them before walking them to their grandparents' waiting limo.

A/N: Chapter 3 is done. I hope it was to your liking. Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to leave reviews. Thanks again.


End file.
